Advance Wars Shenanigans
by Leviathos
Summary: What happens to Wars World after the defeat of Von Bolt? What will happen? Many random parodies, invasions, and such other, that's what happens. Please R&R! Ch. 7 is up! I don't own AW.
1. Black Hole COs in the AN

Many months past...

After Von Bolt died, the Black Hole nation crippled and died. There aren't any Black Hole COs wondering to invade or cause destruction. The Allied Nations were bored to death... so why won't we mess with them? Get ready for... Random CO Madness!

Chapter 1- Black Hole COs in the AN

"So Flak... why do you think you would be suitable for the Orange Star Army?" Nell, Flak, and Adder were having a conversation about Flak's recruitment for Orange Star.

Flak answered, "Because... umm... I can smash stuff like tin cans!"

"We got Max for that..." said Nell.

"Umm... I can bother people since I don't have common sense!" suggested Flak.

"That's Andy's job... even if it's annoying," said Nell. "Flak, are you sure you can be a worthy addition to the Orange Star Army?"

Flak thought about it until he had a suggestion. "Oh, I got it! Why don't you hire me so I can block Andy from bothering people?"

"Wouldn't you bother me instead?" asked Nell.

"No, it's like this. You know if two bad things go together, it will cancel each other out! Lash taught me this, but I don't get the atoms and neutron... whatever."

"Flak, I don't know how to say this... but, I think... you're hired!" said Nell. "Even if what you said doesn't even make sense, I feel I need two stupid people to mess with each other."

Flak got excited now that he got hired as an Orange Star CO. "Yipee! I will do good!"

Nell turned to Adder. "Okay, Adder. What can-"

"Just let me in the army." he said.

"... You're hired."

At the Blue Moon HQ...

"Why the heck do I need bozos like you, guys?" Olaf was yelling at Koal and Jugger, since they want to sign up for Blue Moon.

"Stop calling us bozos! Like I said, we are superior with our skills, especially tag."

Olaf was confused. "Tag? Whadda you mean tag?" Koal got a plan.

"Let us join your army and we'll explain this tag," offered Koal.

Olaf thought about it. "Hmm... I don't know..."

Koal added, "And a free navy, since your old one sank down the bottom of the ocean by Andy."

"Estimate of number of ships: 55," also added Jugger.

Olaf got surprised. "A free navy! And 55 ships! That even surpassed the total battle population! Argh... that Andy... You guys got yourselves a deal!" So Koal and Jugger got hired as Blue Moon COs.

Next in Green Earth HQ...

"Come on, just let her in." suggested Jess.

"Shut up. I don't know, she used to be one of the Black Hole COs." argued Eagle.

"Weren't you paying any attention back then? She became an ally! I even taught her manners! We're not gonna fight like last time, alright Eagle?"

"... Fine then, Jess. Lash can join the Green Earth Army."

"Thanks, Eagle. I know she will make a great contribution to the Green Earth Nation."

Lastly, at the Yellow Comet HQ.

"Ah, my eyes of the honorable samurai like Kanbei... Kanbei cannot stare at this person any longer!"

Kindle sighed. "Can you please shut your mouth?"

Sonja stepped in and said, "Father, I think you should go away now. I'll handle this conversation." Kanbei left, and Sonja and Kindle continued talking.

"So what do you think you can contribute to the Yellow Star Army?" asked Sonja.

"Ahh... fashion is my thing. I always thought your soldiers look a little awkward fitting. Other than that, I can managed cities like no other. We set up malls, theaters, restaurants, and such other!"

"Well, I don't know about soldier fashion, but we'll let you in because of your property experience. Kanbei can't even managed to protect a few cities from attacks."

"Trust me, little girl. I will make the cities of this nation look like none other!"

And sums up what happens to the Black Hole COs. Next comes in celebrations, invasions, randomness, and such.


	2. Behold Lash's New Invention!

Chapter 2- Behold... Lash's New Invention!

"So what does this little kid have for us?" complained Eagle.

"Just so you know, I've beaten you many times in training combat," teased Lash.

Eagle got mad and argued, "It's because there were no airports! If it were to have-"

"Shut up, Eagle. Just let Lash show this unit to us," interrupted Jess.

"Arr... hurry up with the chit chat!" complained Drake, interested with Lash's surprise.

Eagle got quiet. "Go ahead, Lash," said Jess.

Lash went up on stage. "Tee hee hee! Boys and Jess... I present to you... The Advance Machina!" She opened the curtains. It showed a huge, cool looking robot which should scientifically be notified as a "Mobile Suit." Eagle was caught by Lash's attention now, well... only the unit.

"This mobile suit is a plane type unit that is invincible against all air type units! Of course, the Advance Machina offers lots of defense, but often its utterly foe is the missles, the cruiser, and the air carrier. My advice is avoid those three units, and this baby is about an idiot's worst nightmare!" As Lash was busy explaining the unit, Eagle always kept his eyes at the mobile suit.

"I say we should use this baby against another country!" yelled Eagle.

"Are ya out of your mind boy?" shouted Drake.

"You are most dishonorable, Eagle," said Javier.

"Aw, come on! It's only one invasion!"

Jess sighed and went up to Eagle. "Eagle, Eagle... STOP BEING CRAZY!"

Eagle was twitching his eyes. "Crazy, I'm not crazy! I just wanna kaboom something with this..."

He went up on stage and started touching the mobile suit. Lash noticed him touching the suit. "Hey! That's my invention!"

"Shut up, kid!" He went on the main pilot system and turned it on! "Don't worry, guys. I'll only blow up just one T-Copter." He left with the mobile suit.

Lash looked up on the others. "Ah, forget about him! That one is just a prototype! The real ones are just downstairs in my room!"

Jess asked, "Then... what weapons does the prototype consist?"

Lash answered happily, "A toaster gun."

During Eagle's flight across the sea...

"Damn you, Fog of War! Eh, at least this baby has 3 sight. Now to find an opponent..."

Soon, he start's hearing voices somewhere...

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we-"

"Will you shut the hell up and let me fly this piece of junk!"

Eagle soon spotted a Orange Star B-Copter and wondered who could those two be.

"Hmm, it sounds like there's one normal person and an idiot... ANDY!"

He started locking on the B-Copter. "This is for beating me at that battle at Cosmo Land, even though I outnumbered you with lots of really expensive units! How could you possibly beat me in Advance Wars, Hard Campaign Rivals Mission! Well, it's time for revenge! FIRE!"

As he pressed the primary fire button, the cannons started firing toast at the B-Copter.

"...What... the..." Eagle was surprised that it's not the one that Lash talked about. "I thought she said assault missles... not... toast..."

At the Orange Star B-Copter...

"Aaahh! We're getting attacked! Report to Orange Star HQ, we're getting attacked by a giant robot shooting toast!" Adder shouted at the transmitter.

"Oooh! Toast!" Flak opened his mouth as he tried to grab some of the toast with his mouth.

"Flak, this is no time to play around!" yelled Adder.

"You're right! Flak smash!" He started hitting the toasts down to the sea.

The transmitter, Nell, sounded, "Giant robot? Toast? Are you sure you're making this up?"

Adder replied, "Why would we make this up when you are crazy thinking one of the Allied Nations probably would betray us?"

"Alright, I'll support you guys with Max and the fighters. Over."

"Flak! Stop fooling around and get on the gattling gun!"

"Okay, sheesh."

As he mount the gattling gun on the copter, he can't move the gun to aim up.

"Ugh... there's something wrong with this gun. Adder, I think that robot matches the planes' altitude."

Adder went silent. "Your first intelligent saying would surprise me... TOO BAD YOU DID IT AT A BAD TIME!"

"What can we do now?"

Adder came up with a simple suggestion. "Okay, Flak. Just sit there while we drive away from this crazy machine!"

Back at Eagle...

"Argh... stupid Lash... crappy machine... burnt toast..." He's still shooting the copter until he spotted three Orange Star fighters.

"Oh, god. Not my day..."

To be continued...

"Haha, thanks for doing business with ya!"

"Tee hee hee, anything to help the Allied Nations with new creations, Hachi!"


	3. Eagle vs Max

Chapter 3- Eagle vs. Max

"Okay, guys. Get ready to smash this robot to bits!" shouted Max.

The three planes approached to the mobile suit as they fire missles locked on to it. The missles hit the Advance Machina, but not much damage was inlficted.

"Hah! I still have 9 HP left! Man... this thing has great armor," said Eagle, "If it were to have some weapon..." He then looked at the copter Adder and Flak is riding, which gave him an idea. He used the mobile suit arm to reached for it, and grabbed it.

"Ah! What the hell is that!" screamed Adder, holding on to his seat. "I don't want to die on my first day!" cried Flak, falling out of the copter.

As the Orange Star planes turned and ready to fire again, Eagle went to fighting position, wielding te copter as a club. "Time to hit three balls out of the park."

The second they fired their missles, Eagle swang the copter and destroyed all the fighters, along with the copter. Max, Adder, Flak, and two other pilots parachuted down.

"I hate this job..." complained Adder.

"Ya don't say..." replied Max.

Soon, they landed on a Green Earth cruiser, and Drake, Jess, Javier, and Lash where onboard.

"Hey, why did your Eagle friend trying to kill us?" said Max, angrily.

"Forgive him for being an idiot," said Jess, "You just can't trust him with new air units."

"Hey, Lash!" waved Flak. Lash ignored him.

"Can I blow up the prototype now?" asked Lash.

Jess nodded. Now at Eagle...

"Yeah! You know why I never lose? I'm Eagle, soaring the sky to take you down, yeah!"

The screen in the mobile suit sounded, "2.65 seconds until self-destruct..."

Eagle went silent. "...Wha-"

BOOM! Fireworks were flying across the sky. The others were amazed and complimented Lash.

"Awesome," said Max.

"Indeed a fine work of art," said Javier.

"Where there be Eagle?" asked Drake.

Lash don't know what to say. "Oh, umm... I think he'll be fine."

"Adder, look! It's Star Wars in the sky!" shouted Flak.

"I wish you were in that war, heh heh..."

Suddenly, Eagle came out of the sky and hit the boat hard. "Aaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"I think your dream came true, Eagle." teased Jess.

"... Shut... up..."

To be continued...

"You're fat, Olaf!"

"Ya don't say, Andy..."


	4. Look Who Came Back From the Dead!

Chapter 4- Look Who Came Back From the Dead?

He woke up, hearing birds chirp and the children play on the street.

"Shut up, you filthy peace-filled humans!" he cried, angrily.

He was grumpy this morning. He went to his refrigerator and tried to open it.

"... Curse this body figure. I don't have hands..."

So he went to sit down on his couch, and started watching the TV that has been turned on since the day he moved in. "Man... I want my job back. Why did HE have to kill me and these scientists have to rebuild me? This sucks."

He started taking a walk on the sidewalk until he found a few posters. He read each of them.

"Join the Allied Nations and you'll get what you want... pshh, I ain't joining a nation that I hate!"

He sat down. "Aw, who am I kidding? No one likes me, what can I do that must be... ge-au-ood? I never want to say that word..."

Soon, he noticed another poster. He read, "A new country rises, Violet Nebula. Join and start your bounty hunting today... woah! Be a bounty hunter! I like that! I must join this nation!"

It took him a boat trip and two plane trips to get there, since the Allied Nations and Violet Nebula hasn't settled their differences yet. Now he found himself having a conversation with Cade, leader of Violet Nebula.

"Okay... what abilities do you consist?" he talked as if he's trying to sound like a girl.

_W-who is this... guy?_ he thought. He answered, "I can... umm... make my troops go through terrain easily."

Cade reached out of the desk. "Oh, aren't you just a cutest? You look like one of those evil robots!"

"Okay..." he said, feeling as if Cade has been on crack.

"I was wondering..." Cade turned away, "What powers can you do?"

He answered slowly, "I can... summon meteors?"

Cade took that answer as a surprise, as he looked straight at him, with a wicked, although cute, smile.

"Oooh, a meteor guy, eh?" He started going closer to him.

_Okay, he's really freaking me out... _he thought.

"What is your name anyway?" Cade asked.

"Sturm." he answered, quietly.

"Speak louder," he couldn't hear him.

"I said Sturm." he answered again, quietly.

"Aw, come on!" Cade started putting his arms around him. "Speak louder."

"I said Sturm." he said.

"Louder-"

"STURM! How many times do I have to repeat myself!" he got up and slipped through Cade's arms. "And don't you dare hug me again! It's annoying!"

Cade started trying to act cute around Sturm. "I think someone is shy," he said and began cuddling him. "You don't have to be shy."

Sturm got really angry. "I'm not shy! And I think you're annoying!"

Cade stopped and looked away. "Fine... I guess you don't want the job-"

Sturm interrupted, "But I want the job!"

Cade then turned to Sturm. "Okay, but I only have one question."

Sturm nodded.

"Do you think the other guys will say..." he waved his hair and made a girly stance, "... I'm pretty cute?"

Sturm... pretty much twitched his eyes and made cursing insults in his mind. Even if he wants to kill Cade, he still needs the job, so he tried answering. "Umm... you look... yeah... pretty... in fact... uhh... you're cute... really cute. Yeah, cute..."

"Ooooh..." he went up close to Sturm, who is now sweating and twiching. "I think you're cute, too! Welcome to Violet Nebula!" he said, happily.

Sturm got happy. "Yeah! Oh, yeah! I joined the mercenaries, oh yeah! No test, no requirements! This job is gonna be awesome!"

His happiness didn't last very long, though. "See in bed, Sturmy-poo!"

As he heard those words, he froze. He froze, twitching his eye...

To be continued... with randomness!

"Play with me, Sturmy!"

"Shut your mouth, filthy gay-minded human."

"... MEANY!"


	5. Weird Mysteries

Chapter 5- Weird Mysteries

"Hahah! No one can defeat me!" bragged Andy.

"Argh, one more time! I finally know how to block now!" said Flak.

They were playing Soul Calibur III. "Asteroth? You kept choosing the same, old character."

Flak still have confidence. "Come on, let's fight!" They've been playing that game for six hours.

"You guys still playing that game?" asked Sami, who came in the game room.

"Yeah! I won. 65 wins to two loses!" shouted Andy.

Sami sighed, "You guys are just wasting your time."

Andy argued, "You're just mad that you can't beat me!"

"Want to play a real game, then?" asked Sami.

"What?"

"Metroid Prime Hunters."

"... That game is for girls!"

Sami twitched, "... You're just saying that because you know I'm gonna beat you!"

Andy left the room, "You guys bore me, I'm gonna mess with Nell."

"Andy... don't you believe that?" asked Sami.

"Oh, yeah! I beat you, Andy!" cheered Flak, even if he's fighting a passive character.

In Nell's office...

She was working filing and organizing machines and techs. "Okay... finished that. And to the next one-"

"HI, NELL!" Andy surprised Nell.

"Ah, Andy! I thought you were playing with Flak," she asked, while shocked.

"Flak is boring me, so I feel like checking on you," he replied.

"Okay..." Nell continued working.

"You need any help?" asked Andy.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Shall I make lunch?"

"No."

"How bout I fix some-"

"The coffee machine is fine. Now leave me alone." Andy kept bothering her.

"Need help?"

"No."

"Any jobs?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"What's an airport?"

"An airport."

"Help?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Can you-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK!" cried Nell, angrily.

Andy was silent until... "Hey, Nell. How did I ever join the Orange Star Army?"

"Wha?"

"In fact, I never knew how did I ever and up here with you. I was wondering where I used to live. Where are my parents? I think you have answers," said Andy, looking straight at Nell.

Nell doesn't know what to say. "Well... um... you don't really want to know..."

"Aw, come on!" cried Andy.

Nell came up with a plan. "Oh, Andy! How could you... you don't remember how you join this nation?" she cried.

"I don't even remember how my parents look like-"

Nell cried, "You couldn't even recognized your own mother!"

"Wha!" Andy twitched his eye.

Then, Nell started yelling at Andy. "You should be ashamed, my child! Did I ever asked you where are my parents? And you dare asked me that question? Even if the answer is in front of you!" she cried, angrily.

Andy felt guilty, "I'm sorry, Nell- I mean, mom! I'm really sorry!"

"You should have..."

Andy wanted to do something for her. "What can I do to at least make you happy?"

Nell's plan was working. "You can bother Flak and the others."

"Okay!" he said, excitedly, "I will make you proud, mom!" He left the office, hopping happily.

Rachel heard what was going on and went in the office. "Your Andy's mom!"

Nell clearly explained with a simple reply. "What? Pssh, no way! I just lied to him, so I could make him stay in the army longer. He would be mad if I told him the truth..."

Rachel wondered, "In fact... what happened to Andy's parents?"

Nell started crying. "Oh, Rachel! How could you not know your sister's past! You should be ashamed," she cried.

"You always do this to me..." said Rachel.

Nell stoped crying. "I know! It's fun doing this to other people!"

To be continued...

Nell knew something about Andy's parents, but wouldn't tell him. I wonder what could it be?


	6. Another Invention

Chapter 6- Another Invention

"Ladies and gentlemen!I present to you..."

Lash was, again, doing a presentation on her second new invention. This time, she's showing it to the whole Allied Nation COs.

"... The Game Machine!" The curtains opened, showing Jugger being plugged to a huge machine. There was lots of talking in the audience.

"What does it do?" yelled Eagle, still mad from that one incident.

"Well..." Lash smiled, "I really have no idea."

Everyone fell down with a sigh. "I love doing this for fun!" said Lash.

"You mean to tell me..." said Eagle, going up on stage, "...that there was no new invention!"

"What? Of course, I have a new invention! All you have to do is turn this on-" As Lash pressed a switch button, the huge machine opened a vaccum hole, sucking almost everyone in the audience.

Everyone was yelling and screaming as one by one goes into the hole of the machine. After the hole closed, the only people left were Lash and Jugger.

"Well, Jugger! I guess we're the only ones and-"

"Jugger, there you are!" Lash looked, and it was Koal.

"Koal? I thought you were in the audience!" said Lash.

"I have to find Jugger, which I didn't knew he was part of your presentation. Say, where is everyone?"

Lash didn't know how to say this to him. "Well, I kinda-"

"Hey!" Koa and Lash looked and saw Colin. "Agh, what are you villains doing here!" he screamed.

Koal sighed, "We joined the Allied Nations, remember? There is no Black Hole anymore."

Lash smiled, "That means it's just the four of us! Think about it guys! No adults to boss us around! Apparently, I finally got rid of that Eagle."

"Yes, a day without Kindle! Just the four of us," said Koal.

"Wait, but I like being bossed around!"

"Come on, Colin! You've been bossed around for like many times! Think about it, it's like a whole new world without your sister!"

Colin thought about it, "A world without sis... eh, awesome."

"What now?" asked Colin.

Lash thought. "Hmm... Wanna play Super Mario Bros.?"

"Sure!" said Colin and Koal. They plugged the huge machine to a TV, which is plugged to the game system.

"What about Jugger?" wondered Koal, "I mean... we can't leave him there forever!"

Jugger was just standing there. He was plugged to the huge machine and kept saying, "Beep!"

"You see, Jugger has to stay plugged. He's in charge of making our gameplay fun!" replied Lash.

"Oh... okay," said Koal. The three turned on the game console.

Sorry for a short chapter, but the fun is starting soon...


	7. Super Olaf

Chapter 7- Super Olaf

"Ugh... Grit? Colin? Anyone?" Olaf woke up in a place he never recognized. "...Where am I?"

He looked around. He spotted mushrooms, clouds with faces, turtles marching, and a question box floating in air. "What is this place!" Soon, he found Grit laying on the floor.

"Grit, Grit! Wake up!"

"Oh... my head... Olaf?" Grit woke up.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Olaf asked.

Grit looked arouned. "Never seen a place like this."

Olaf remembered what happened. "Grit, do you think this has something to do with Lash's new invention?"

"I reckon..."

"Hmm... Then, we must find a way out... WHAT IS THIS!" Olaf found himself wearing clothes he never seen before. "What is this red shirt? And this red hat? I've never worn these before."

Grit looked down and found himself wearing green clothes, with a green hat. "Ugh... green ain't my style," he said.

"What should we do, Grit?" asked Olaf.

"Maybe try askin' that guy over there." He pointed at a turtle with a red shell. Both Olaf and Grit walked up to it.

"Excuse me..." said Olaf. As the red-shelled turtle turned, he yelled at the other turtles. "It's that damn Mario! Let's get him!"

"Mario?" A group of turtles gathered and were rushing towards Olaf and Grit. "Agh! What did we ever do to you?"

"Olaf, sir... I think we better go..."

"RUN!" Olaf and Grit were running away from the turtle mob.

"Where ever we are, I hate this place!" Olaf stopped to take a breath. "I think I need a rest."

"Are you sure, bearded one?" asked Grit, worrying that the mob might catch up to him.

Olaf put his hands together. "In fact..." He held up his hands, facing it at the mob. "BLIZZARD!" he yelled. There was lots of snowy cold air coming from his hands. Olaf froze the turtles.

"Well, that was easy!"

Grit tapped his shoulder, "I think we should keep going..."

There was more turtles coming. "Grit!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you still have your pistol?" asked Olaf.

Grit looked in his pockets and took out two guns. "Well, I'll be! I still have these two fine shooters!"

"Well, get to some shooting!" ordered Olaf.

Grit held up his pistols. He didn't shoot yet.

"What are you wait-"

"Sshhhh! I need silence."

Grit just stood there, Olaf was behind Grit, scared. As the mob were like 2 yards away, Grit fired his pistols like wild fire. Within a few seconds, he took all of them down. There's only that red-shelled turtle standing. "Oh... my... Bowser!"

"Wow, Grit! That was a fine work!" He then went up to the turtle and grabbed his neck.

"Give me some answers, NOW! What is this place? Who is Mario? Why you attacked us?"

"You're not Mario?"

"I'm the one asking the questions around here! Now, answer me!" Olaf shaked the turtle's neck.

"Ahh! This is Mushroom Kingdom! Gah, Mario is an evil plumber who tortures us! Hugwah, I attacked you because I thought you were Mario!"

"Olaf, let me handle this." Olaf put the turtle down. "Who is your leader?" asked Grit.

The turtle answered, "Well, it's our one and only lord, the Mighty Bowser! He's come to save our land!"

"Hmm... do you know anyone who has the knowledge of this place?"

"Krammy Koopa? Yeah, she's a witch. I think she must know why you're here! Come- I mean, before you come, you might want to change your... clothes."

Olaf looked under his shirt and found his real clothes. "Grit! Our old clothes are just under these weird costumes!"

After a few minutes, Olaf and Grit got back in their regular clothes. They followed the koopa, as they walked to the lands of the Mighty Bowser. While on their walk, the turtle explained every basic thing about the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So, you're saying that the evil villain named Mario has been tormenting you, the koopa army, and Bowser?" wondered Grit.

"Yeah, and Bowser always lose to Mario. He's been miserable since then..."

"Hmph! Who cares!" yelled Olaf.

"You should excuse him, o' koopa. He's always blabberin' like that," apologized Grit.

"Oh, please. You can call me Koopei, Koopa Army's finest recon commander," said Koopei.

"Koopei, eh? Howdy, the name's Grit. And that's Olaf."

"Well, Grit and Olaf. Again, I'm sorry for the mixing you up as Mario."

"No prob." They continued walking.

"Well, here we are! Bowser's Keep!" It was a tall castle tower. So tall, it surpassed the clouds.

"Well, I'll be a flappin' jack just flippin'!"

"Woah! How come my men never build a place like this!"

The three entered the castle. It was dark and the torches lit as the passed each one. As soon as the last torch lit, the koopa bowed down. "Oh, great lord Bowser! Cometh thou mighty koopa!"

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Bowser rised up from his throne, then the whole room lit up. Olaf shrieked as Grit just stand there.

"Wow, that was awesome!" cried Bowser, "I like how that fat guy got scared!" He fell down and laughed.

"This is... Bowser, I reckon?" asked Grit.

Koopei answered, "Yeah, he's always like that. Don't ask."

Bowser got up. "Okay, enough of that. Ah! Koopei, what brings you here? Does it have to do with those weirdos?"

"Yes, these travellers seek Krammy Koopa, the knowledge of the Koopa Army."

"That old lady? Why do they need her?"

"They seek her knowledge about this world and the connection of the world they came from."

"Okay, fine..." Bowser held his hands near his mouth. "KRAMMY! Get over here!"

"Yes, my lord?" She came in from the ceiling, riding her broom.

"Krammy, stop flying yer chopstick and help these freaks out!"

"Freak!" Olaf went straight up to Bowser. "No one calls me a freak!" But Grit pulled him back.

"Bowser, I'm terribly sorry that the traveller just-"

Bowser just raised his hand. "Nah, it's alright. I always get that a lot." He held his hand to Olaf, meant for shaking. Olaf just looked somewhere while shaking Bowser's hand.

"So, what are the names of these travellers?"

Koopei explained, "This one is Grit, and the fat one is Olaf."

"Stop calling me fat!" cried Olaf.

"Yeah, well, come with me, travellers," ordered Kammy.

Grit and Olaf followed Krammy along the dark hallway.

"Say, how about a game of rock paper scissors?" asked Bowser.

"Sure!" replied Koopei. As they play the first round, Koopei won.

"Yay! What do I get?" wondered Koopei.

"You get to be leader of the Koopa Army for five seconds!"

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"I don't know what to say, Bowser, but-"

"Time's up!"

"What!"

To be continued...

"I got the popcorn, guys! And it's Jugger made!"

"Thanks for the popcorn, Koal!"

"No prob, Colin!"

"Shut up, guys! You made me lose one life!

"Sorry, Lash."

"Yeah, sorry."


	8. Grimm, the Boxer

Chapter 8- Grimm, the Boxer

Lash was still playing Super Mario Bros. Until Colin got bored. "Can I play?" he asked.

"No," replied Lash, quickly turning back to the TV.

"Come on!" whined Colin.

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I said no, you brat!"

Koal interrupted, "I suggest we bring another TV here. That way, more than two people can play."

"Great idea!" said Colin, excitedly. "Can you bring a TV here?"

Koal turned away, "Do it yourself."

Colin made a lazy look and went to look for a TV. After a few minutes, his servants brought in a fancy-looking TV. "Okay, servants. Now get me some snacks, chop chop!" The servants went away.

"Well, at least you can play now. What game have you decided?"

Colin thought of what game is he going to play. "How about Punch-Out? I hear it's the classics."

"Play whatever you want..."

Colin put in the game in the NES connected to the fancy TV and Jugger. He turned it on and began playing his first round.

"Hmm... I expected the main character to be Max. But somehow, he turned out fat. What's going on?"

Inside the game...

"Gwar har har har! You want a piece of me?" Grimm was actually the main character of Punch-Out, fighting some wimpy boxer.

"Don't hurt me!" said the wimp.

"This is gonna be too easy! Knucklebuster!" he screamed. He used his special smack punch to take down the wimp.

The referee counted, "... 8, 9, 10! The winner is... Grimm, the Donut Smacker!" He raised Grimm's hand.

"Oh, yeah! Who's the man now?"

"Okay, Grimm. Your next opponent is... Bald Bull."

"Bald Bull? I could easily-"

Suddenly, Bald Bull came in the ring, making angry and scary faces at Grimm. "Argh... I'm gonna eat you alive!"

Grimm laughed, "Har har, that's what you think!" They got to their corners.

The referee yelled, "Okay, boxers! Come to the center and shake hands!" Grimm and Bald Bull went to the center and shook hands, though they made mean faces to each other. "Ready... FIGHT!"

Grimm quickly left jabbed Bald Bull. He made many direct hits, then Grimms made a blow with his right punch. Bald Bull wiped blood off his mouth. "Urgh! You will pay for this!" He made one punch back to Grimm. Amazingly, he knocked him out.

"1, 2, 3..." counted the referee. Grimm got up when the referee got to 6. "Gwar har har! Is that the best you can do?" Again, he left jabbed. But Bald Bull blocked it this time.

"Shrimp!" As Bald Bull tried to make a return punch back to Grimm...

"Knucklebuster!" Grimm punched him really hard, knocking him down on the floor.

"1, 2..." But, Bald Bull got up like nothing did much. He made a smile with his nasty look.

_This may be harder than I thought_, thought Grimm.He decided to take an evasion. He dodged all the punches Bald Bull tried to deliver. "Durgh! Stay and face my punches, you fat loser!"

"Fat!" Grimm overheard those words, and got angry. "No one calls me... FAT!" He punched directly at Bald Bull, penetrating his block. He started yelling, "HAYMAKER!" He made repetitive punches that should knock out Bald Bull. "Urgh... no!" He fell down.

Grimm took deep breaths, wiping blood off his mouth. The referee counted, "1, 2, 3..."

When he gets to 9, Bald Bull got up like a zombie. "Gaaaauuuugh! I'm not done with you, worm!" He started making punches like crazy. Bald Bull was berserk.

Grimm was having a hard time blocking every single punch. "Ugh... this... is-" Bald Bull punched him under the chin, knocking Grimm out. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

Grimm thought that it might be his last battle to ever box. But he knew he can't lose... even if it's just a game! "Come on, boy!" Grimm stood up after the 7th count. "Come on, give me your best shot."

Bald Bull easily laughed. "Sure." He made a ducking, boxing stance. "Har har har!"

Grimm twitched his eye. "Is that... my... laugh?"

Bald Bull laughed again. "Why? You don't like Bald Bull laugh your laugh? Gwar har har!"

Grimm got really furious. "No... one... steals... my... LAUGH!" He ran, angrily, towards Bald Bull. Bald Bull started hopping toward Grimm.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!" cried Grimm, enraged.

"Ragh, ragh, ragh, ragh!" cried Bald Bull, hopping.

As the audience fell into silence, as the two boxers rushed into each other, as my brother took a bite of the cereal...

"TAKOYAKI SURPRISE!" Grimm magnificently knocked out Bald Bull, and the referee started counting.

"1, 2, 3..." Bald Bull didn't move a muscle.

"8, 9, 10! The winner is... Grimm, The Magnificent Donut Smacker!" He, again, raised Grimm's hand. The crowd cheered like wild. Grimm fell asleep. As he woke up, he found himself getting ready in his next match... Mike Tyson. Dum dum dum...


End file.
